Gohan OneShot love story
by Devilninja16
Summary: A Love Story Of Gohan and my own Character Laylah. Its a One-shot story


**Name:** Laylah

**Age:** 13 (Gohan 14)

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Blue

**Race:** Human

**History:** Goku saved Laylah from a fire in the city when she was 4 years old. Her parents died in the fire so Goku took her home to his family. Goku and Chi-chi both decided they would raise Laylah as their own. Gratefully to both Goku and Chi-chi Laylah soon began to see them as if they were her parents (Although her real parents would be forever in her heart) she began calling them mum and dad and grew up with Gohan as her best friend.

**Story Start**

Hey Laylah, wait up!" A voice came from behind me. I turned too see Gohan running towards me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Gohan" I said as he caught up.

"Where are you off too?" He asked curiously looking over my shoulder hoping to get a clue on the direction.

"No where in particular just going for a walk in the forest"

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked hopefully. I shrugged and continued walking. Gohan took it as a yes and followed. "Do my mum and dad know you are out here?" Gohan asked making conversation.

"They are my mum and dad to you, you don't have to say my mum and dad as if the are only yours, you can just say mum and dad," I told him kind of annoyed.

"Well they are not really your mum and dad they are just looking after you because you're real mum and dad are not here to" Gohan explained as he quickens his pace to keep up with me.

I ignored him and kept walking. Gohan was starting to get on my nerves lately, he liked to point out that there his parents and not mine as if I was trying to steal them away from him or something like that. I suddenly turned and headed back in the direction I had come from.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked confused

"Back home" I said angrily and began running to get away from him.

When I got home Chi-chi was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea reading the newspaper.

"Oh hi dear, how was your walk?" she asked me looking over her paper as I entered.

"Fine" I said with a slight annoyance in my voice. She frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" I lied and walked into my room. Gohan soon joined me; He came and sat next to me on my bed.

"Laylah?"

"What!" I said without looking at him

"Um. I was just wondering, what do you consider me?"

"I don't know, like a brother, I guess," I said looking at him. Slight confusion came across my face when I saw the saddened look on Gohan's face.

"Oh" Is all he said as he got up and left my room.

I shook my head in frustration and walked out to the kitchen where Chi-Chi was still sitting. I looked out the window that was behind her to see Gohan sitting outside by himself leaning up against a tree.

"Mum?" I said and Chi-Chi looked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Gohan hates it that I consider you and Goku my parents and doesn't like me calling him my brother?"

Chi-chi giggled at this "I think that's obvious" she smiled

"It is?" I asked not getting what she was going on about

"Yes, Gohan has a crush on you, and when you like someone I don't think you want to see them as your brother or sister" She giggled again "Ah just imagine if you and Gohan got married one day, what a great couple you would be" Chi-chi went into a dream like state as I walked away shocked.

_Gohan likes me? _I thought trying to wrap my head around the idea. I didn't know if I was capable of liking Gohan that way.

I decided to go out and talk to him. "Hey Gohan" I said as I approached the tree he was sitting under. Gohan looked up at me "Oh Hey Laylah" He replied sadness filled his voice.

I sat down in front of him "How do you feel about me?" I asked him shyly.

"Oh um" a pink tinge made its way to Gohan's cheeks "I like you a lot Laylah" He looked down embarrassed at admitting it to me.

_Gohan does look kind of cute when he's blushing _I admitted to my self. _Well there is only one way to find out if I feel the same._

With out hesitation I lent in and pressed my lips up against Gohan's. His lips where soft and sweet, and a feeling of warmth and love washed over me as Gohan kissed me back.

I slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked Gohan in the eyes, he smiled at me "I guess you feel the same than huh?" he asked sweetly

I Smiled back at him "Yeah I guess I do" I lent in and gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on lets go for a walk together," Gohan, said getting up and putting his hand out for me.

"I'd love to" I grabbed his hand and we walked off into the forest together still holding onto each other's hand.

End…


End file.
